Down with Neptune!
Down with Neptune! Is the first episode of the series Long Live Bikini Bottom!. it released July 31st, 2019, the same day the series did. Cast * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * Mr. Krabs * Neptune * Neptunians * Plankton Plot The episode begins with a shot of Bikini Bottom as a dump town and a fish is walking on the sidewalk. A Neptunian Guard spots him and tells him to drop everything he has to prove he's a Bottomite. The fish gets killed. The shot cuts to inside a prison where Neptunian Guards are forcing the Bottomites to confess crimes, and mauling them with sea bears. The shot cuts to Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward discussing how much life sucks ever since the Neptunian regime started to become ultra corrupt and since Plankton became an ultranationalist. Mr. Krabs says how much he wants to destroy the Neptunian Regime. Patrick then briefly suggests a raid on Neptune's palace. They rule the possibility off, stating that them raiding the Palace would be suicide. Spongebob then gets the idea to gather all the fish in Bikini Bottom and getting them together to overthrow the Neptunian government. They gather every Bottomite and discuss their plans to storm to the palace and take down the Neptunian regime and they angrily storm over there. At the Palace, the Neptunian government are enjoying a royal meal and while Plankton pours the Champaign for them. Neptune and his Neptunians look out the window and sees the angry eyes of the Bottomites approaching the Palace. Neptune orders everyone to get into attack mode, and the 2 sides have a massive battle, which the Bottomites end up winning and kick the Neptunians out. Transcript (Episode begins with a view of a fish walking down the sidewalk in a ruined version of Bikini Bottom) Neptunian: (offscreen) HALT! (A Neptunian rides in a chariot to the fish) Neptunian: By order of his holiness King Neptune, I require to see your documents to prove you're a Bottomite! Fish: (checks pockets worryingly) i don't have mine! I mustve left it at- Neptunian: YOU MUST BE VANQUISHED! (Shoots fish with a laser beam that disintegrates him and rides off) (Shot fades to inside a prison as a big handful of fish gets crammed into a room with sea bears) Neptunian: By order of King Neptune, every one of you are required to confess a crime you commited! Fish: (nervously) uh, i-i-i Neptunian: you WHAT?! Fish: (screams in fear) I STOLE SOMEONE'S WALLET! (the fish gets mauled by sea bears offscreen. Fade to behind Spongebob's house where Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs are sitting) Spongebob: sounds like they're doing another crime confession session. I can hear the poor fish's screams from here. Patrick: man, I sure wish the Neptunians didn't become corrupt with power. Squidward: i hate the constant risk of being caught and killed by the Neptunian Proletariat. Mr. Krabs: I sure wish Plankton didn't become an Ultranationalist. Spongebob: we should just move out of this town. Mr. Krabs: we can't, remember? Neptune has Neptunian guards all around the border! We couldn't possibly slip under their noses! Sandy: anything's better than living in this (2 DOLPHIN NOISES) hellhole! Mr. Krabs: I just want to go up to the palace and beat the Scallop out of the Neptunian Regime! Patrick: I just wish they didn't destroy the Krusty Krab. I'm super hungry! Mr. Krabs: we can't make any more krabby patties, they destroyed me formuler! Patrick: I just wish we could rebel and destroy the neptunian regime. Spongebob: there's no way we could do that! We would die within 3 seconds! Mr. Krabs: plus, we don't have any weapons. You'd have to be pretty dumb to raid a palace that has the best defense and weaponry in town! Spongebob: plus there are only 5 of us. (gasps) but what if… (stands up) what if we gather all the Bottomites to form a rebellion! We could storm the palace and finally rid the fascists! Squidward: I hate to say this, but you might be right, Spongebob! Sandy: but we can't possibly gather fish and not get noticed! The Neptunians have ears everywhere! Spongebob: ah, but listen to this- I overheard a conversation between 2 Neptunians, and there's gonna be a royal feast at the Palace at precisely 6:00 PM, going until 10:00 PM! Mr. Krabs: (checks watch) it's 5:00 pm right now, but we'd have 4 hours to gather everyone. Spongebob: we just have to wait until the Neptunians pass by. Squidward: but what do we do while we wait? Spongebob: we, uh… well, i guess we just sit here. (One hour later timecard) (The shot goes to Spongebob peeking from behind his pineapple as the Neptunians pass by. After the last one passes by, the shot cuts to the previous shot.) Spongebob: (whispering) ok, they're heading to the palace, so now we make our move! (Montage of the group gathering several fish and weapons, and it ends with them gathered up and Spongebob is on a box) Spongebob: ARE YOU READY TO STOP THE FASCISM?! fish: YES! Spongebob: GOOD, LET'S GO OVER TO THE PALACE! (They all start marching and chanting "Down with Neptune!" Cut to the royal feast) Neptune: I would like to thank every one of you for coming to this royal feast today! Plankton, can you pour us the Champaign? Plankton: can do, neptune! (Pours champagne for all the Neptunians, which is a lot, and he goes to his tiny seat) Neptune: I would like to propose a toast, to the Neptunians! (The Neptunians tap their glasses together, but they hear the sound of marching. They look out the window and see the angry eyes of the Bottomites slowly approach the Palace) Neptune: oh my Neptune. Everyone! To their battle stations! (The Neptunians all march outside just as the Bottomites are in front of the Palace. They have a huge fight that i am not going to write because i fucking hate writing fight scenes. The fight ends with Neptune and his Neptunians fleeing in terror, and the Bottomites all cheering) Spongebob: today is the start of a brand new day! Trivia * The Bottomite's eyes being seen out the window is a reference to the film Animal Farm. * The prison scene parodies Stalin's Moscow Trials. Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Long live Bikini Bottom! Episodes